Assassin's Creed Resurrección
by aitze de la cruz
Summary: Después de que la tierra fuera salvada por Desmond miles todo a ido de mal en peor para los asesinos. bajas significativas y abandonos dejan que abstergo toma gran ventaja, dejando a los asesinos entre la espada y la pared. No obstante un joven ex asesino renegado se tendrá que alzar contra los templarios trayendo consigo la restauración del credo al mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: la oveja perdida**

Han transcurrido 4 años desde que la tierra fue salvada de una devastadora llamarada solar gracias al ya difunto asesino desmond miles, el artefacto conocido como "el ojo" que había creado la precursora Juno sintetizo una barrera que alcanzo a cubrir el planeta entero prolongando así la existencia de todo ser vivo que se hallaba amenazado en ese entonces.

Tras ese evento astrólogos e investigadores trataron y buscaron alguna respuesta, pero solo pudieron afirmar que se trataba de un fenómeno nunca antes visto y que se desconocía la fuente de la teórica "aurora boreal" pues nada en el mundo tenía tal magnitud de fuerza como para provocar algo así.

El tiempo pasó, solo se extendió la vida en el planeta…

Desde ese entonces abstergo ha tenido que empezar nuevamente en la búsqueda de más fragmentos y frutos del edén debido a que el único que tenían en la mira esta aun en manos de los asesinos.

No obstante los templarios se extrañaban de no recibir noticias sobre acontecimientos anormales que delaten alguna ubicación… era como si no lo tuvieran.

Por otro lado los asesinos iban de mal en peor, cada día centenares de asesinos morían bajo manos templarías.

Abstergo sabía que ya no podían tener más fallas y por lo tanto optaron por usar todos los medios posibles para preparar un ataque contra, los ya de por sí, escasos asesinos. A cada minuto que pasaba se cerraban tratos entre países y naciones para forjar así una única alianza a nivel global.

Sin embargo muy lentamente se estaban dando a conocer en el mundo.

El primer ataque fue en Australia, con un ejército elite de aproximadamente 22.000 hombres quienes se hacían llamar "MANDATO TEMPLARIO" llegaron a la cifra de exterminio de un 94% en tan solo una semana.

Con sus nuevas redes de rastreo se podían encontrar a cualquier individuo en el mundo a tan solo un click de distancia, encontrar las bases de los asesinos se había vuelto en una tarea mucho más sencilla.

Por si fuera poco en el bando de los asesinos ya empezaba a haber señales de traición y abandono, si querían seguir viviendo tenían que cambiar sus ideales por el régimen y orden templario.

Estado actual de los asesinos en el mundo: 31% y en descenso…

En una habitación ubicada en lo más recóndito y profundo de Italia se hallaba el maestro asesino William Miles quien revisaba muy detalladamente los datos originales del núcleo del animus que contenía archivos de abstergo que datan del 2012 los cuales Warren Vidic había almacenado celosamente.

El lugar carecían de ventanas y las paredes de madera ya daban señal de estarse picando y decolorando el blanco que las resaltaba en su época de auge, el presionar de las teclas casi no eran audibles y la oscuridad se manifestaba por toda la sala siendo la luz de la pantalla la única en existir.

William solo observaba melancólicamente el informe de proceso acompañado de fotografías de cuando su hijo Desmond estaba encerrado en abstergo bajo la supervisión los templarios. Tenía esperanza de encontrar algún archivo que revelase información clasificada como instalaciones o centros de operaciones.

Pero…

-¡NADA!- exclamo tras un leve golpe en el escritorio. – ¡pura basura obsoleta… historiales, informes y mensajes mediocres!-

El estrés de más de 7 horas sentado le hizo perder la paciencia, dio un muy profundo suspiro y recostó su nuca en la cabecera de la silla para despejar su mente.

Frustrado, decepcionado y soñoliento tomo un sorbo de su ya frio café y con un reojo vio la hora en el monitor mostrando la alta hora de madrugada, una vez dado por fracasado su objetivo se dispuso a apagar la computadora.

Tenía un vuelo hacia España dentro de 4 horas por lo cual se le hacia tarde.

Sin embargo algo paso parpadeo cuando movió el cursor del mouse…

Parecía haber una carpeta fantasma escondida entre las decenas de carpetas visibles que aparecía y desaparecía cuando el cursor pasaba sobre la marcha. La curiosidad lo tomo por sorpresa y al dar click sobre dicha carpeta ésta estaba encriptado por completo.

-¿Qué ocultaste Warren?- susurro minuciosamente e interesado.

Gracias al programa de hackeo de Rebecca solo era cuestión de segundos descifrar todo lo que la carpeta ocultaba.

Una vez hecho tuvo acceso al interior se mostro a pantalla completa un exorbitante esquema que iba en descenso, dejando a William sin palabras.

-esto es… ¿un árbol genealógico?- se pregunto estremecido.

A la cabeza se aballan los asesinos: Altaír. Ezio, Connor, Edward y Arno.

Bajo a estos venían los nombres de lo que parecían ser sus descendencias con el pasar de las décadas, todos y cada uno con los años de su nacimiento hasta su muerte. Incluso se mostraba que las descendencias de cada uno de los principales de alguna manera se relacionaron para formar una sola sangre.

En la parte más baja del árbol genealógico se encontraba él mismo junto a su hijo.

-así que siempre nos estuvieron observando y de esa forma es como esos bastardos encontraron a desmond- murmuro crujiendo los dientes.

No obstante al percatarse que el esquema era más ancha que lo que se veía a simple vista movió la imagen a un costado y vio que también terminaba con cuatro sujetos más, y junto a estos breves datos.

-¿!pero que...-

 **Clay kaczmarek** : nacido en 1982 y fallecido en 2012. Conocido como sujeto 16 en el proyecto animus fue una pieza clave al principio hasta que perdió la cordura por las extenuantes jornadas en el animus y debido a esto el individuo termino suicidándose. (Ya existe un informe sobre el sujeto en la base de datos).

 **Francesca Castellini** : nacida en 1974 y fallecida en 1999. Nacida en Francia, Montreal. Poco se sabe de esta mujer pues no se supo de ella hasta su muerte debido al cáncer, aunque en su corta vida estuvo alejada de los asesinos estuvo oculta a sabiendas de lo que le ocurriría si la encontrábamos. Su cuerpo fue incinerado.

 **Kasuto Kurogane** : nacido en 1934 y fallecido en 1984. Nacido en Japón. Este hombre siempre lograba desaparecer cada que se encontraban pistas sobre su paradero, igualmente no se sabe mucho sobre, solo hay registros de que crio a su hijo masato kurogane (el niño no nació con suficientes genes del linaje asesino), y ah un niño adoptado. Fue asesinado en su propio hogar por la mano de su esposa, quien perteneció muy poco tiempo a nuestra causa. No obstante fue asesinada por el hijo y el adoptado.

El cuerpo del asesino desapareció.

 **Aitze Akusei** : nacido en 1997, fue el hijo adoptivo del difunto asesino Kasuto kurogane. Es perteneciente al proyec …

La información estaba incompleta.

William quedo intrigado e impaciente. Por más que buscaba no había más información sobre aitze akusei y parecía que no se había terminado de escribir. Pero de algo no había duda, todo era impactante y revelador.

A parte de clay no sabía nada sobre los otros 3 sujetos, quienes además compartían un gran lazo familiar. Sin duda el caso de aitze fue el que más lo inquieto, pues no solo era como desmond en cuestión de linaje en casi toda regla, si no que estaba aun con vida. O eso creía a suponiendo, pues lo datos datan del 2012.

-¿Dónde estás, aitze?- se pregunto, observando curioso la media palabra "proyec" en su descripción.

"! _Hoy será un agradable día señoras y señores!, el cielo está despejado y la temperatura no será ningún problema así que no sean holgazanes y salgan a divertirse en familia"._

La radio anunciaba las buenas nuevas del día como era costumbre en la parte trasera de un centro comercial donde se hallaba la zona de descarga y recibimiento, donde un empleado siempre prestaba oído en el confort de una silla de madera mientras leía el periódico más actualizado de la semana.

Pero su paz no duro mucho cuando escucho el motor del tráiler de entrega llegando por un costado, sabía que era hora de trabajar y eso no le agradaba. El tráiler había maniobrado lo suficiente y solo quedaba echarse de reversa por lo cual el encargado con su mano le hacía señas para seguir yendo en reversa, pero el conductor no calculo bien y dio un frenazo provocando que su cargamento chocara bruscamente contra la puerta.

-¡ESTUPIDO!, ¿Qué acaso no sabes manejar? Si se rompe algo hare que tú mismo lo pagues- enfurecido, el empleado apresuro al conductor para que abriera la puerta y así cerciorarse de los daños.

Una vez revisado y descargado las cajas dio un suspiro de alivio. –Tuviste suerte, por poco y serias hombre muerto, animal-

Como era el primer día del conductor solo le quedaba quedarse en silencio y agradecer que no paso a mayores, Le dio las hojas entrega y de un arrebato el encargado las firmo y se los regreso casi de empujón.

-que la próxima vez venga alguien que sepa usar un volante- dicho esto el conductor solo le quedo aguantarse para propinarle un puñetazo, pero aun así se despidió y regreso al tráiler para después marcharse.

El empleado con un disgusto a toda expresión se dirigió a su vehículo de carga para comenzar con el guardado, esa era la parte que menos le desagradaba, bueno de por si todo le desagradaba.

-yo bien podría estar disfrutando de este magnífico día, pero no, estoy aquí pudriéndome en esta mierda de trabajo-

De pronto se escucha como cae una caja fuertemente provocando que el viejo cascarrabias entre en pánico.-¡maldita sea!- grito. El hombre se apresuro para levantarlo pero una mano tapo su boca y al instante recibió un cuchillazo en el pecho, muriendo al instante.

Un sujeto alto y encapuchado dejó el cuerpo en el piso mientras daba un silbido clave haciendo salir a un grupo de jóvenes muchachos de entre los arbustos y árboles quienes de manera coordinada comenzaban a cargarse las cajas encima.

Estos, a pesar de vestir con ropas y calzados muy pobres tenían una buena condición física, lo mismo se podía decir del encapuchado quien a simple vista era el mayor de entre todos.

Este mismo tomo una vara de metal y la atoro entre el tirador de la puerta y la pared, luego de eso se acerco al grupo y los dirigió hacia una enredadera de arbustos oculta en el borde de donde acababa el terreno del centro comercial, con sus manos hizo a un lado la enredadera dejando ver una entrada hacia las alcantarillas lo suficientemente grande como para que cualquiera pudiese bajar.

-tenemos como máximo cinco minutos antes de que el personal se dé cuenta, ¡rápido!- los muchachos acataron y con una buena organización el robo fu exitoso.

Solo faltaban tres por bajar cuando de pronto se escuchó golpes contra la puerta bloqueada, el encapuchado hizo que los tres dejaran las cajas y que bajaran primero, luego se las lanzo para que las atraparan desde abajo, la puerta se rompió por lo cual el mayor casi se lanzo de golpe alcanzando a jalar la enredadera de arbustos consiguiendo así un robo perfecto.

La puerta se vino abajo y los guardias salieron rápidamente con sus armas en mano escaneando el panorama para ver solamente al encargado de descarga muerto en el piso.

Entre los túneles de las alcantarillas los jóvenes celebraban victoriosos su misión mientras se dirigían a su hogar.

Al fondo del corredor los esperaba un miembro del grupo de origen asiático de 17 quien los felicitaba conforme iban pasando hasta encontrarse con el último de la fila, quien era el mayor.

-escuche en las calles que encontraron un cadáver en la zona de descarga, ¿fue necesario matarlo? Pudiste dejarlo inconsciente y así no hubiera pasado a mayores- pregunto una vez caminando de regreso junto a él.

-planeamos esto durante dos semanas, si no queríamos dejar ningún cabo suelto entonces sí, fue necesario- respondió intentando ser razonable por lo cual el asiático no parecía tampoco estar disgustado con sus acciones, la misión se completo y eso era lo que importaba.

-todos están impacientados de recibirlos, les gustara saber que se le logro con éxito-

El sujeto se bajo la capucha mostrando a un joven de 19 años con una mirada seria y con los contornos de sus ojos parcialmente ennegrecidos. –Con esto será suficiente para todos-

Tras cruzar el laberinto que eran los túneles atravesaron por una pared derramaba y subieron unas escaleras abriendo luego una pequeña puerta de madera para llegar a lo que era su hogar donde muchos jóvenes los recibieron con emoción.

Estos también tenían ropas desgatadas y parchadas, no tenían un calzado lo suficientemente confortable como para proteger sus pies del duro y frio suelo, estaban un tanto sucios y con heridas como raspaduras o moretones, pero a pesar de eso ya no pasaban hambre.

Niños y niñas desde cinco hasta diecisiete años de edad se apoyaban mutuamente bajo la tutela del más grande de la casa, quien a su vez era quien los había rescatado de las nefastas calles dándoles apoyo y comida.

Incluso con las malas condiciones del hospedaje de una gran casa su sonrisa estaba presente a cada momento, y ahora más que han llegado las prometidas provisiones que desde hace más de medio mes se venían presumiendo.

Los muchachos bajaron las numerosas cajas y entre todos abrieron las abrieron de par en par dando como resultado ropas y zapatos de buena calidad, una televisión grande, comida para varios meses entre otros artículos importantes para el hogar como personal.

Aquel muchacho de mirada ojerosa tomo asiento en un sofá para disponerse a observar el gozo de los chicos probándose su calzado, esto de alguna manera lo aliviana notándose claramente en una discreta sonrisa que pasaba desapercibido.

De entre la muchedumbre una niña pequeña se dirigió hacia el mayor haciéndole entrega del periódico del día presente.

-Aunque estaba en la basura lo limpie lo mas que pude señor, ehh…- la niña trato de recordar….

-aun no te acuerdas de mi nombre, ¿cierto?- su pregunta fue un tanto directa.

La niña se apeno y se desanimo pero la mano del muchacho alboroto su cabello en modo de juego y sus ánimos regresaron, a pesar de que la mirada fría y seria de este no había cambiado la pequeña tomo confianza.

-no te preocupes pues no hace mucho llegaste a este lugar así que es normal, me llamo Aitze… ¿y tú?- pregunto regalándole un broche en forma de luna.

La niña lo recibió alegre. –Mónica, señor-

-bien Mónica gracias, lo leeré- dicho esto la niña se regreso con las demás.

Aitze echo un vistazo al titular llamativo del periódico el cual mostraba que se habían encontrado los cadáveres de 23 hombres encapuchados en un apartamento desmantelado.

Al leerlo quedo en silencio un breve momento, pero decidió cambiar de pagina y disponerse a leer otra cosa.

-también vi la misma noticia esta mañana- dijo el joven asiático sentándose de igual manera en el sofá. –parece que los asesinos la están pasando peor que nunca-

-sabes que los asesinos ya no son cosa nuestra, masato…- aclaro sin dejar de leer. –los dejamos hace tiempo, o mejor dicho ellos nos dejaron-

-si esto siguen así los asesinos desaparecerán, estimo que en los próximos dos años no habrá rastros de lo que alguna vez fueron-

-no me sorprende que mueran tantos, recuerdo que muchas de las personas que se unían a la causa solo eran estúpidos fanáticos sin experiencia que querían hacer algo emocionante en sus vidas, debido a eso la verdadera causa del credo se fue disipando hasta llegar al punto de no saber el porqué luchan los asesinos-

-también lo recuerdo, la falta de disciplina y orden les hacía creer que el lema, "nada es verdad y todo está permitido" se tomara de manera muy literal-

-Y eso, es como un cáncer en el centro del corazón, que se expande y enferma a todo el cuerpo dando así la muerte más dolorosa-

-muy cierto...- masato da un suspiro y recuesta su cabeza en el confort del sofá, viendo a través de la ventana.

Aquellas escasas nubes grises lentamente presagiaban una lluvia para el atardecer cuando antes, en la presente primavera, siempre era soleado, azul y despejado dando cierta calidez al entorno donde fueron criados.

No era como antes, todo ha cambiado…

-sabes, nosotros aun somos jóvenes- dijo masato.

.vaya, que novedad…- respondió aitze sarcástico.

-no idiota, quiero decir que nosotros aun podeos hacer algo-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-Tú de antemano sabes que si los templarios toman control del mundo entonces todo por lo que papá lucho será en vano, su sueño era que viejos como niños pudieran ser libres de la opresión y adoctrinamiento de los templarios quienes ahora solo buscan poder y obediencia…-

Aitze lo miro de reojo, escuchando como éste hablaba como el padre que los crio a ambos.

-aquellos hombres quienes luchaban por hacer ese sueño realidad ahora no pueden ni levantarse de la silla, almacenando polvo en la espera de que tomen su lugar en esta lucha-

-¿y tú te quieres alzar en contra, regresando con los asesinos?- tras preguntar se alzo y dejo el periódico en su lugar.

-en su estado actual lo dudo mucho, tal vez, como nuestro padre, obre por mano propia-

-¿un justiciero clandestino? Eso me gustaría verlo- tras su leve risa se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? En unas horas comenzara a llover-

-buscare otros lugares beneficiosos, la provisión no durara por siempre... quizás traiga algo para la cena-


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: elección incorrecta**

Pasos hacían eco en un corredor con baja iluminación, al fondo yacía una puerta con luz del otro extremo con susurros audibles pero sonó el teléfono. Al revisarlo había recibido un excelente mensaje dando un alivio al portador.

Este abrió la puerta y enseguida un grupo de personas se alzaron de sus asientos eh hicieron un gesto de respeto.

El hombre camino al frente de la mesa justo enfrente de la pizarra, dejo los papeles que cargaba consigo y observo a los integrantes de la sala de operaciones.

-saludos. Me presento, mi nombre es William miles y desde ahora estaré a cargo de las operaciones que se lleven a cabo aquí en España, debido a la pérdida del maestro Fausto andaltia-

Dicho eso todos bajaron la mirada debido a la pérdida de su mentor.

-de acuerdo iremos al grano, gracias a la información que se me brindo hemos localizado al sujeto responsable de ser la mayor fuente de ingresos para la futura instalación del ejercito templario llamado Gregorio Salvadoreti, ¿han logrado averiguar un poco más de él?- pregunto, a lo cual un hombre respondió.

-nuestros infiltrados hallaron que el sujeto es propietario de una poderosa empresa de nivel global y que recientemente se unió a los templarios ofreciendo terrenos y ayuda monetaria a cambio de estar entre los más altos rangos del gobierno-

-Dinero a cambio de poder, típico. Bien nuestra misión es clara y de mucha importancia: lo capturaremos para interrogarlo y saber quién es el cabecilla a cargo del ejército templario a cargo de este país y cortaremos sus fondos para retrasar la construcción de su centro de operación dándonos el tiempo suficiente para planear un ataque-

-ya tenemos a nuestros mejores espías siguiéndolo a cada hora en la espera de recibir nuevas indicaciones- respondió un jefe de grupo.

-muy bien, hace poco recibí un mensaje que mencionaba que dentro de una hora se realizara una entrega de dinero de manera personal en el banco principal de su empresa como primera inversión en la construcción, y el mismo Salvadoreti estará presente-

-lamento interrumpir…- dijo una mujer detrás de una computadora. –Pero, ¿Por qué es de manera personal y no mediante una transacción en línea?-

-ese es el motivo por el que lo capturaremos. Tenemos un infiltrado que encontró mensajes en forma de cartas en el cual mencionaban que se concretó que Salvadoreti recibirá un paquete de suma importancia por parte de los templarios, y a su vez intercambiara documentos, de los cuales desconocemos su contenido, escondidos entre el dinero del primer pago. De esa manera ningún hacker sabrá algo-

-si me disculpa gran maestro…-interrumpió una persona de mayor edad- el banco está cerca de nuestra localización, estoy a cargo de un pequeño grupo de asesinos bien entrenados y creo que podemos ocuparnos del asunto. Por lo cual será rápido y sigiloso-

-ahora que veo bien los planos de las ubicaciones de cada uno es cierto, si elegimos uno que se halle muy lejos nos arriesgaríamos a que surja un imprevisto a mitad del camino. Tienen mi permiso-

-gracias mentor- haciendo un gesto de respeto.

-una vez que su grupo haya actuado, si alguien de alguna manera da una alerta de auxilio usaremos un grupo en cada azotea para que llame la atención de los guardias o policías y los lleve lejos, después desaparecerán. ¡Bien ahora en marcha!-

En la cima de un colosal edificio se hallaba aitze recargado en el borde observando el entorno de la cuidad con una mirada despreocupada, pero nostálgica.

La forma en cómo masato se expresó, lo había dejado con un tanto en que pensar. Por un momento las palabras de su hermanastro le hicieron recordar la petición de su padrastro, y mentor.

"luchen y defiendan de quienes busquen crear un orden que prive toda libertad" esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir.

-ya es muy tarde…- susurro. Bajo la mirada hacia las calles para solo ver cámaras de vigilancia en cada esquina, teléfonos publico con registros y teléfonos móviles con rastreo GPS, entre otros.

Y todos con el logo de abstergo impreso en el reverso…

Conforme ahogaba su vista entre la gente, entre las calles y locales, pudo ver resaltantemente un vehículo de transporte monetario que se estacionaba frente a un enorme banco.

Esto le llamo la atención. Al enfocar su vista activa una habilidad especial y única.

Con la vista de águila ve como solo hay un hombre dentro. Cuando bajó para abrir las puertas y se dispuso a esperar, éste curiosamente miraba para todos lados bastante muy alertado. Estaba claro que cualquiera que transportara dinero a grandes cantidades estaría nervioso de sufrir un robo. Un robo como el que se llevara a cabo…

Aitze se dirigió rápidamente al otro extremo del edificio y visualizo el precipicio para toparse con una zona despejada de gente, pero sin nada donde aterrizar. Solo un piso de concreto.

Ya no podía bajar como había subido en un principio, la zona por donde escalo se había llenado de gente.

Pero en ese instante apareció la imagen de un viejo conocido en forma de silueta fantasmal parado en la cima del borde, junto a él.

No estaba sorprendido por su repentina aparición, bajo nuevamente la vista al precipicio vacio y dijo -parece ser que aun no termino de aprender de ustedes-

Se subió al borde justo a un lado de la imagen de Ezio Auditore y juntos realizaron un salto de fe.

En el descenso la imagen de Ezio fue cambiada por el de Arno Dorian quien se adelanto en la bajada y con ambas manos se sujeto de un enorme cartel que adornaba la pared frenando lentamente. Aitze lo imito e igualmente logro frenarse a la misma altura.

Luego, ambos se impulsaron de la pared hacia una ventana sujetándose de la orilla para finalmente ir descendiendo por las salientes de una pared de ladrillos hasta tocar el piso.

-ahora lo que sigue…- dicho eso se subió la capucha y se dirigió hacia su objetivo.

El eco de los zapatos llamaba la atención, un hombre de baja estatura avanzaba a paso imponente hacia la entrada del banco siendo seguido por un grupo de guardaespaldas, los trabajadores de dicho lugar se quedaban en pleno silencio conforme lo veían pasar. Los desafortunados que se hallaban muy cerca de éste estaban a casi nada de doblegarse, se apartaban y adoptaban la posición en firmes, ofreciendo enseguida los saludos más cordiales que podían dar.

Con una barriga exorbitante y bastón de acero salió por la puerta quedándose de pie a solo unos metros de este. Acto seguido un grupo de trabajadores salieron con maleta en mano y se dirigieron al vehículo de carga siendo recibidos por el conductor.

A tan solo dos calles de distancia del banco se hallaba un parque familiar, donde un hombre de piel oscura reposaba en los asientos públicos. Aquel tipo volteo a ver a Salvadoreti, quien solo veía el proceso de carga sin aparente preocupación. Con un pantalón de mezclilla y sudadera negra pasaba desapercibido ante cualquier mirada curiosa.

Simulo rascar su oreja izquierda y encendió un auricular. –Veo el objetivo, está en suposición…- susurro distraídamente.

"¿hay alguien más con él?" preguntaron desde el auricular.

En ese momento un auto se detuvo frente al banco.

-No. Pero recién termina de estacionarse un auto casual. Acaba de bajar un hombre de traje, pero no trae nada consigo y viene solo- la curiosidad el hombre se volvió más compleja, y por más que observaba no veía nada sobresaliente o extraño.

Una vez que los dos sujetos hicieron contacto, y aprovechando que la arquitectura del banco era en forma de V, nadie podía ver los movimientos o gestos que hacían desde el fondo.

"¿no sería mejor realizar un ataque sorpresa una vez que Salvadoreti este dentro?" pregunta una voz femenina.

-hay bastante guardaespaldas como para siquiera acercársele, además sería muy difícil entrar y no disponemos de mucho tiempo. Ten paciencia, yo daré la señal cuando vea una oportunidad-

Uno de los guardaespaldas ve de lejos como un encapuchado se acercaba desde el otro lado de la avenida, por lo cual de manera sigilosa toco su arma para cualquier acción. Cuando el encapuchado metió su mano en su bolsillo el guardaespaldas tomo su arma pero de detuvo al ver que el sospechoso alzo mirada al cielo dejando ver a un simple muchacho, de su bolsillo saco un teléfono móvil y lo alzo para recibir más señal. Luego cambio de rumbo hacia la derecha, perdiéndose entre la poca gente que iba a tomar el autobús.

El guardaespaldas soltó su arma y continúo vigilando. –Parecía que ese chaval no ha dormido en 10 malditos años- menciono al ver las manchas de su ojos.

Aitze salió con discreción de entre la gente que ya estaba abordando el autobús, y al cerciorarse que el guardaespaldas miraba para otra dirección se escabullo hacia la puerta del vehículo que miraba hacia el otro extremo, donde nadie vigilaba.

El hombre que vigilaba a Salvadoreti se da cuenta como un encapuchado forzaba la cerradura del vehículo con un cuchillo.

-oigan, ¿acaso hubo algún cambio de planes?- pregunto sorprendido, por lo cual se levanto del asiento e intento acercarse para poder ver mejor.

"¿a qué te refieres, franc? Nada ha cambiado" respondieron.

-en este momento estoy viendo como un encapuchado acaba de conseguir abrir la puerta del vehículo con nuestras técnicas, a menos que…-

"!Intenta detenerlo, dentro llevan los documentos!"

Una vez que aitze consiguió abrir la puerta, rápida y discretamente se infiltro dentro. No tardo mucho para que las puertas se cerraran y se colocara el candado así que se escondió en la parte trasera y vio al conductor entrar y poner una maleta plateada en el asiento del copiloto, éste saco las llaves y encendió el vehículo.

De pronto un cuchillo cortó su cuello de extremo a extremo e inmediato comenzó a agonizar intentando parar el extremo desangrado con ambas manos.

Rápidamente aitze lo sujeto para quitarlo pero éste, en el final de la agonía, golpeo con su mano fuertemente el claxon, alertando a todos los presentes.

Aitze se dio cuenta del acontecimiento y una vez detrás del volante volteo sorprendido hacia los guardaespaldas y sin querer cruza mirada con Salvadoreti, mostrándole su rostro completamente.

A sabiendas de lo que estaba por acontecer piso el acelerador y arranco con fuerza, mientras una lluvia de balazos lo intentaba de detener.

El asesino intento alcanzarlo pero ya era muy tarde. -¡cambio de planes...- menciono atreves del micrófono. -tenemos que realizar un ataque forzoso ya mismo, Salvadoreti regreso al interior del banco y el templario logro escapar en su automóvil!-

Las personas se apartaban y otras más se asustaban, muchos hacían lo posible para evitar ser arrollados por un vehículo que iba a gran velocidad y que derrapaba en el asfalto con cada vuelta de esquina que maniobraba. En el transcurso se derribaban carteles, postes telefónicos, diversos medios de publicidad y alguna que otra persona.

Tras muchas vueltas aitze entró en un callejón escondido y estrecho, ocultándose de toda vista.

Apago el motor y se dio un cabezazo contra el volante muy estresado. -¡maldita sea, Me vio!- grito molesto, apretando el volante con rabia.

Aitze sabía que si ese hombre da aviso a la policía perdería la el don de pasar desapercibido entre la gente. –tengo que hacer algo, aunque recién acabo de salir y sería estúpido regresar. Pero…-

A pesar de la molestia que sentía, sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer

Sonaba la alarma de emergencia como eco por todo el edificio. Muchos trabajadores inocentes se escondían donde más a salvos se sentían y las patrullas recién recibieron el mensaje.

Las ventanas fueron embestidas por un grupo de encapuchados que se infiltraban rápidamente, pero con todo el ruido que se generaba sus acciones eran inaudibles. Se abrieron paso entre las vigas que soportaban el techo, escapando de la vista de los guardias.

-nosotros revisaremos por el norte, los demás dispérsense en grupos de 3 y busquen en todos los lugares posibles- exclamo el asesino maestro a cargo, acatando todos la indicación.

El maestro siguió avanzando junto a sus dos leales compañeros.

-maestro, ¿tiene idea de quién habrá robado del dinero?- pregunto una asesina con voz joven.

-no, pero me temo que quien lo hizo sabia acerca de los documentos-

-hubo un grupo que siguieron el vehículo desde los techos lo mas que pudieron, pero informaron que lo perdieron de vista cuando acelero como maniático en una vuelta. Incluso se rumorea que se trataba de un tarado que no sabía manejar-

-franc menciono que parecía ser un asesino por la capucha idéntica y también sobre el uso de técnicas para abrir las cerraduras. Pero que sus ropas eran diferentes y un tanto gastadas-

En ese momento se escucho una voz que daba órdenes a un grupo de guardias. Los asesinos se dirigieron hacia donde provenía el sonido y alcanzaron a ver a Salvadoreti correr hacia el pequeño patio central para cruzar hacia la otra planta. Los guardias, al no saber contra que se enfrentaban no dudaron en disparar contra cualquiera que apareciese, no importaba si eran compañeros o trabajadores de la empresa. No obstante fueron sorprendidos por asesinados quienes aterrizaron desde lo alto.

Salvadoreti volteo y se percato que tres encapuchados se dirigían hacia él a gran paso dejando atrás a sus guardias muertos. Rápidamente da un silbido casi ensordecedor y un grupo de guardias sorprendieron a los asesinos atacándolos con una embestida por los lados.

El multimillonario se detiene y repone aliento casi agotado, aun así camina de regreso al ver a sus perseguidores caer presos en su trampa.

-Así que ustedes son los famosos asesinos que de quienes me contaron los templarios, jamás pensé que aparecerían tan rápido- menciono curioso acercándose a un mas para apreciarlos mejor. –eso explica porque me sentía tan vigilado desde hace unas semanas. Los templarios me dijeron muchas cosas sobre ustedes. Pero nunca me mencionaron que además de asesinos, eran ladrones descarados a plena luz del día-

-¡te equivocas, lo del robo no fuimos nosotros!- exclamo la asesina.

-¡por favor!, primero un robo y luego vienen por mí casi al instante. ¿Y quiere que te crea?... mátenlos-

Al dar la señal Salvadoreti se dirige hacia la siguiente planta mientras que sus guardias recargan sus armas y apuntan hacia los asesinos.

Salvadoreti cruza la puerta y es embestido bruscamente por el frente estampándose en retroceso contra la puerta de cristal cayendo pesadamente en el piso.

Los guardias se alertan sorprendidos y los asesinos se aprovechan rápidamente empujándolos haciéndolos tirar las armas para luego comenzar una lucha.

El magnate se reincorpora entre el dolor alzando la mirada para ver cómo un cuchillo perfora su pecho sin piedad, gritando de dolor. Con mucho esfuerzo ve que el culpable es el mismo joven que robo su dinero.

-BASTARDO… HI-HIJO DE PUTA- grito entre dientes ensangrentados. –¿te atreves a robarme, y luego me asesinas? Son mas bajos de lo que creí… pero tú y toda tu calaña de asesinos los veré en el infierno-

Aitze se sorprendió al saber sobre los asesinos y de inmediato hundió más el cuchillo, matándolo al instante. Saco su cuchillo y se dispuso a escapar pero escucho caer una pequeña caja de madera de entre la ropa del cadáver. Al tomarlo lo primero que vio fue la cruz templaria.

Eso lo explicaba.

Cuando los asesinos finalmente matan a los guardias ven que hay un asesino junto al cadáver de Salvadoreti sosteniendo el paquete de los templarios. Esto los hizo entrar en cólera.

-¿¡pero qué diablos hiciste!? El plan era dejarlo con vida- grito furioso el líder.

Aitze reacciona y ve a los asesinos acercándose, y estos se dan cuenta que él no era de los suyos.

-¿!tu quien eres ¡?- la voz del líder resonó por todo el patio central, a la vez que exponía el filo de su hoja oculta.

Por si fuera poco un grupo numeroso de asesinos aparecieron rodeando el techo, observando como una de las misiones más importantes había fracasado.

Aitze quedo atónito y al ver que estaba en problemas solo le quedaba una opción. -oh oh...-

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y empieza a correr.

-¡atrápenlo que no escape!-


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3; "herida y amenaza"

Aitze corría lo más rápido que podía hacia cualquier salida posible, abriéndose camino entre las personas en situación de pánico; esquivándolos o empujándolos, teniendo detrás de él una horda completa de asesinos que iban tras su cabeza, siendo ahora su nuevo objetivo.

No paraba de imaginar qué clase de misión importante tenía que ser como para que involucrasen a tantos asesinos en una sola operación. Fuese lo que fuese sabía que había cometido un grave error al haber regresado.

Una vez que pudo ver la salida ya al fondo sintió una extraña curiosidad. Al usar su vista de águila instantáneamente giro bruscamente a un pasillo lateral, pues había visto a cuatro asesinos ocultos para una emboscada.

Éstos, al ver su reacción, quedaron desconcertados y sorprendidos.

Tras tantas vueltas y roses con la muerte, logra tomar cierta delantera y cruza por una puerta con una embestida, encontrándose con escalones de caracol cuadradas de uso privado que conducían directo al tercer piso.

De cinco en cinco ascendía pero al cabo de unos breves instantes se escucha a sus perseguidores cruzar la misma puerta. Repitiéndose continuamente que no lo dejaran escapar.

Al aproximarse a la entrada del tercer piso rápidamente salta con fuerza hacia una ventana lateral, rompiendo el cristal y consiguiendo eludir otra trampa de los asesinos, quienes lo recibirian con una ráfaga de balas.

En su inestable descenso logra sujetarse de una viga de acero y con el impulso adquirido usa ambas piernas para romper una ventana y entrar columpiando en una sala llena de cubículos, evadiendo los disparos de un grupo de asesinos que se aproximaban por el exterior.

Al aterrizar de pie y tropezar un poco se impulsa con su cuerpo hacia delante, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que conecta con el interior del edificio. En su avance arranca un teclado de un escritorio y lo lanza con fuerza hacia la puerta logrando conectar un certero golpe en el rostro de otro perseguidor.

Al cruzar se impulsa del cuerpo del asesino que yacía el suelo y da un gran salto, pasando por encima del barandal y descendiendo rápidamente hasta aterrizar en la planta baja con una marometa.

No tardo mucho en encontrar y cruzar por la puerta de emergencia. Ahora se disponía a dirigirse hacia las calles donde, para recalcar su mala suerte, ya traía nuevamente detrás a toda la horda de asesinos listos para dispara en cualquier momento.

No obstante el ensordecedor sonido chillante de unas llantas derrapando capta la atención de aitze, quien se percata de cómo una camioneta color verde mlitar frena con rudeza justo a unos metros.

Dentro una voz le exclama; "!rápido hombre, entra!¡No tengo todo el maldito día!"

Aitze aumenta su velocidad lo más que puede y se lanza dentro del vehículo. Acto seguido el conductor acelera a gran velocidad, dejando en su camino las marcas del derrape.

Sin embargo un asesino dispara desde su hoja oculta un diminuto dispositivo de rastreo hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta.

El maestro asesino felicito la rápida táctica de su discípulo. –ese bastardo no lograra escapar por mucho. ¡Retirada, esta misión ha fracasado!-

A muchos se les podía notar una gran desilusión al haber fallado una misión muy importante. Por otro lado el maestro aun observaba fijamente la dirección por donde escapo la camioneta. Por ahora solo que quedaba teorizar sobre la identidad de aquel sujeto que se hacía pasar por asesino.

Sin embargo y sin duda, sus habilidades elevadas se asemejaban a los de un verdadero asesino.

Una vez que se cercioro con la cabeza fuera de la ventana que ya no había nadie más persiguiéndolo, usando su vista de águila, da un profundo suspiro de alivio y recuesta su cabeza en el asiento. Cerrando los ojos.

-vaya hermano, no pensé que estuvieras tan loco como para asaltar el banco más importante de la ciudad, ¡tú solo!- menciono eufórico el conductor y salvador.

Aitze abre sus ojos, y sin apartar su cabeza del confort del asiento ve de reojo a uno de sus más grandes camaradas.

Un joven de 25 años, de piel oscura y de gran carisma. Vistiendo sus típicos pantalones de militar verdes y su camisa roja escocesa extra grande. Delgado, cabello cortó en afro y un poco pasado de hierbas.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba en problemas, noah?- pregunto curioso.

-me encontraba cerca de la zona comprando munición para mi barrio, cuando de pronto escuche las alarmas del banco y vi a alguien trepándose como chango por las paredes. Así que supe que eras tú-

-te equivocas, ese no fui yo… si no un asesino-

Noah se sobresalta un poco. -¿asesino, dices? ¿Hablas de ese grupo de encapuchados que te venia persiguiendo, y que decías pertenecer?-

-así es, parece que arruine su misión al matar a su objetivo, que en este caso era el propietario y dueño del banco. Pero, en mi defensa puedo decir que no sabía iban a actuar en el mismo lugar-

-pero hermano ¿Por qué asesinaste a su objetivo, si conociéndote solo matas a guardias?- noah saca un cigarro y lo empieza a fumar.

-vio por completo mi rostro cuando lleve a cabo el robo del dinero. Y juzgando por su apariencia y de cómo se dirigían a él supe que era el propietario. No podía dejar que me reportara a las autoridades, con su poder me haría el hombre más buscado del país-

-de acuerdo, ahí tiene un buen punto. Alguien como él debe ser uno de esos templarios de quienes también me mencionaste y por eso le daban cazaban los asesinos-

En ese momento aitze recuerda la caja de madera que había recogido tras matar a Salvadoreti, pero decide mantenerse callado.

-muy posiblemente… dejando eso a un lado, siempre apareces cuando menos lo espero. Te debo una-

-me asegurare de cobrarla algún día… ¿y bien, cuantos billetes obtuviste?- pregunto con cierta picardía.

-con exactitud, no lo sé. Pero si puedo asegurar que finalmente puedo darles a todos el mejor futuro posible. Escondí el vehículo con el dinero en la cochera de mi casa, poco antes de dirigirme de regreso al banco-

-de acuerdo. Ya me cotaras luego de cuanto fue tu botín…-

Noah se estaciono frente al hogar de aitze. –te dejo hermano, tengo que regresar rápido con los demás para almacenar la munición antes que caiga la noche, o me desollaran vivo… es en serio-

Aitze abre la puerta y bosteza un poco. –estoy un poco cansado, así que mañana les daré la noticia. De acuerdo, ya lárgate. –ambos chocan sus puños como despedida.

Cuando la camioneta acelero, aitze escucho a noah gritar: -¡ y ya duérmete con un demonio, por eso tienes esos ojos!-

Aitze frunce el seño y luego ríe en voz baja. Al abrir la puerta algunos niños que se hallaban cerca lo saludaron con alegría, vistiendo ropas nuevas después de un gran baño.

Aitze sin decir mucho dejo su chaqueta encima de un mueble, quedando solo con una camiseta negra.

Desde la cocina sale una joven de 18 años, siendo esta la mayor de las mujeres, seguida por unos niños y niñas quienes acomodaban los platos y cubiertos en la mesa. Ella se da cuenta de la presencia de aitze y da una sonrisa.

-qué bueno que llegas, la cena esta casi lista- poco a poco va dejando cazuela tras cazuela en la mesa, muy bien acomodada. –Con las provisiones que trajiste muchas de nosotras pusimos de nuestra parte para preparar una gran cena-

Aitze ve a muchas niñas divirtiéndose mientras preparaban uno que otro platillo.

-lo esperare con ansias, gracias elena- comento conforme se dirigía hacia las escaleras que estaban a un costado de la entrada a la cocina.

Antes de subir elena pone su mano en su hombro haciendo que aitze se detuviese. –sabes… hace 10 años, a masato, a ti y a mí el pensar que llegaríamos a gozar de una estabilidad hogareña era solo un sueño tonto, que acaba de cumplirse. Gracias-

-créeme, algo mejor está por llegar. Solo espera a mañana- aitze prosigue a subir las escaleras dejando a elena con la intriga.

Cuando la joven regresa a la cocina se topa con la mirada picara de las demás niñas, quienes pese a su edad sabían lo que en realidad pasaba.

-¿sabes? ya han pasado mucho años. ¿Cuándo le confesaras tus sentimientos?- comento una de las jóvenes.

Elena se dirigió hacia la estufa y continúo sirviendo en las cazuelas, con una mirada tranquila y normal.

-la verdad lo dudo mucho que pueda decírselo. Hemos estado juntos los tres cuando éramos solo unos niños callejeros. Ya que nuestros padres, quienes eran compañeros en una secta, desaparecieron en batalla. El era muy dulce y amigable, y siempre nos apoyábamos en lo más que podíamos para sobrevivir. Hasta que aquel trágico suceso lo cambio radicalmente… desde entonces me fui difícil mencionárselo-

Aitze caminaba por el segundo piso y al ver a un niño jugando con un pequeño coche de carreras en la sala de estar se acerca a este y le pregunta por masato a lo que el niño le respondió que estaba en su habitación. Aitze agradece y se dirige nuevamente a las escaleras para subir al tercer piso.

Al tocar tres veces la voz de masato da el consentimiento para entrar. Al cruzar y cerrar la puerta se percata que su hermanastro se hallaba afilando un cuchillo de combate grande de origen japonés con kanjis en los costados, una herencia por parte de su padre.

-veo que tuviste éxito en el banco, aunque casi no la contabas- pregunto instantáneamente el joven japones.

-usaste a tus numerosos contactos para enterarte. Entonces ya deberías saberlo, ¿cierto?-

-tal vez. Realice una alarma de apoyo y las calles que conectaban con el banco fueron bloqueada por autos chatarra, impidiéndoles el paso a las patrullas-

Aitze se acerco a la ventana y abrió las persianas para luego asomarse al exterior, observando el panorama en busca de algo o "alguien" extraño. –ya se me hacia extraño no escuchar nada cuando hui, a pesar de ser el banco más importante-

-de acuerdo. La pregunta principal es; ¿a qué se debía la presencia de los asesinos en el banco?-

Aitze cerró las cortinas y se recargo en un mueble cercano. -el propietario y jefe del banco, era un templario. Pero yo no lo sabía, solo me había enfocado en el dinero-

-me informaron que los asesinos te persiguieron con el afán de matarte. ¿Qué hiciste?-

-mate al templario. El vio mi rostro cuando efectué el robo, no podía dejar que me reportara a las autoridades. Pero parecía ser que los asesinos lo querían vivo, y creo que pensaron que yo era algún tipo de involucrado-

-la próxima vez estudia mejor los lugares donde vas a atacar. Aunque ya deberías saberlo gracias a nuestros linajes. No sirve de nada que nuestros antepasados aparezcan en tu mente si solo aprendes a matar y escalar de ellos-

-hmph…- aitze da una sonrisa en forma de mueca.

Minutos más tarde todos habían tomado asiento alrededor de una mesa larga ovalada muy pronunciada. Acobijados bajo la luz de nuevas lámparas de comedor de un cálido blanco sepia.

Cada niño recibía su respectivo platillo con una buena ración de comida, en ese momento masato y aitze llegan y toman asiento. Uno en cada extremo de la mesa.

Mientras la platicas en la mesa no tardaron nada en hacer acto de presencia, aitze repasaba más profundamente el suceso de hace una horas mientras cenaba en silencio.

El deplorable estado los asesinos le hizo recordar cuando su padrastro le había contado sobre cómo había abandonado a los asesinos, debido a que el rencor y la venganza habían cegado sus mentes y haciendo que los cimientos del credo sean frágiles. Llevándolos también a cometer actos deshonrosos y muy bajos, siendo blancos fáciles.

La luna estaba en su punto y en el exterior solo es escuchaban el cantar de los grillos, acompañado de una suave brisa que sacudía las cortinas maltrechas de una pared despintada y agrietada.

Aitze se dirigía a su cuarto, avanzando con su típica mirada fruncida y despidiéndose de los demás con una floja mano alzada.

Con todos en sus habitaciones, algunos incluso compartían el mismo cuarto, aitze cerró con seguro su puerta y se quito la camiseta y su calzado, quedando únicamente con su pantalón.

Su cuarto no era nada llamativa; solo una cama, un mueble grande con ropa junto a una ventana que recibía de lleno la luz del exterior, paredes blancas y simples adornadas solo con un reloj de manecillas antiguo y un poster de dragón ball z que noah le había regalado en su decimo octavo cumpleaños.

"Sin duda con el reciente dinero conseguido habrá pocas que cambiar aquí"… pensó.

Había transcurrido unas horas y el tic tac del reloj sonaba como eco por el espacioso lugar. Finalmente aitze lograba conciliar el sueño. Sus ojos se abrían y cerraban lentamente.

Y al quedar al borde del sueño profundo abre los ojos por última vez y se percata de cómo una silueta borrosa aparece a un lado suyo.

Despierta de golpe y se impulsa a un costado cayendo de la cama. Esquivando una aparente aguja sedante.

Al reincorporarse de un salto, se impulsa con un pie de la pared y conecta una patada en el pecho, haciendo al atacante retroceder bruscamente.

Con la vista despabilada se da cuenta que su atacante cubre su rostro con una capucha, mostrando que es miembro de los asesinos y que es mujer.

La asesina se mostro molesta y de su traje saco una daga delgada para luego atacar con certeros movimientos que aitze esquivaba con dificultad, logrando sestar unos cuantos cortes en el torso.

Aitze ya entrado en cólera logra apañárselas y con ambas manos desarma la asesina, rápidamente alza un pie y le patea una de sus rodillas haciéndola caer al piso.

Con la daga en alto lanza una cortada hacia en dirección al rostro, pero se detiene al ver que la asesina le pidió que parara.

Baja la daga y pregunta molesto; -¿Cómo me encontraron?-

La asesina se puso de pie y bajo su capucha, mostrando a una mujer madura de alrededor de 36 años. -no fue difícil, rastrarte solo nos llevo 5 minutos-

La respuesta burlona de la mujer molesto a aitze, quien nuevamente alzo la daga.

-si me matas, todos en esta vivienda morirán, puesto que están rodeados- aitze queda mudo. Al instante usa su vista de águila y ve que no mentía.

Crujiendo los dientes baja nuevamente la daga y la arroja lejos. –Ustedes me buscan a mí, no a los niños-

al escuchar la palabra "niños" la mujer se sorprende.

Aitze extiende sus brazos. -Si me van a matar háganlo de una vez…-

-realmente me gustaría hacerlo, pero me doy cuenta que cometimos un pequeño error. Además, no pareces ser un mercenario contratado o algo parecido. Pero tu manera de luchar… dime, ¿eres un asesino?-

-¿eso tiene relevancia ahora?-

-de cualquier forma nuestro maestro quiere te llevemos ante él, así que te sugiero que no opongas resistencia si no quieres que haya ningún herido- aitze aprieta el puño para finalmente resignarse…


End file.
